Not Healthy
by lu-in-love
Summary: Bueno, no soy buena para el summary... entre, lean, disfruten, y si pueden, dejen reviews...


_**why do you like to make me cry?**_

_**do you like to make me laugh**_

_**and act like nothing's wrong at all?**_

_**why do you say you're gonna call,**_

_**do nothing at all,**_

_**make me sit by the phone?**_

- Querida, ya es hora que vuelvas a tu sala común... ya no hay nadie dando

vuelta por los corredores excepto, claro esta, Filch. Sé cuanto te gusta la

lectura tranquila, pero no puedo permitirte quedarte- La señora Pince le dijo

a Hermione. Todos creían que la bibliotecaria del colegio Hogwarts de magia y

hechicería era una mujer desagradable, y aunque a veces lo era, le había

tomado cariño a Hermione.

- Si, descuide, ya me iré. Gracias - y diciendo esto, Hermione salió de la

biblioteca. - Hoy tampoco viniste - suspiro ¿qué excusa me darás mañana? –

siguió caminando hasta el retrato de la dama gorda. Lo atravesó, y luego de

subir las escaleras para ir a su dormitorio, cambio de opinión. En vez de

entrar en su cuarto, siguió caminando hasta llegar a la puerta del dormitorio

de los chicos de 6º. No quería esperar hasta mañana por una respuesta, la

quería en ese instante.

Abrió cuidadosamente la puerta y miro hacia el interior del cuarto. Se

encontró con 5 camas igualmente colocadas que en el cuarto de las chicas y

pudo divisar el baúl del chico que la había dejado plantada. Se acercó hasta

su cama, y lo que encontró no fue nada placentero. Durmiendo cómodamente se

encontraba él. Al parecer había olvidado que debía encontrarse con ella...

nuevamente. - Te odio- le susurró. Él se limitó a dar una vuelta en su cama.

Estaba dormido, no la había escuchado. No quiso ver mas, mañana ya seria el

momento de sufrir, al escuchar la mentira que él le armaría exusandose de

haber faltado al encuentro.

Ella dio media vuelta, para volver hasta la puerta, pero en el camino notó a

alguien mas allí. Su otro amigo, aquel que si la valoraba, que siempre estaba

junto a ella tanto para los buenos momentos como para los malos. Sabia que

podía contar mas con él que con su... novio.

Alcanzó la puerta y la cruzó, saliendo a una sala común desocupada. Todavía

no quería dormir. Bajo las escaleras y llegó a donde había dejado todos sus

libros y apuntes esa misma tarde.

Hacia frío esa noche de enero, por lo que acerco su sillón favorito hacia la

chimenea todavía prendida, y comenzó a leer uno de sus libros de estudio.

Pero no podía concentrarse, las lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Novio,

novio... el no era su novio... un novio se preocupa por su novia, no la deja

plantada todas las noches por causas inexistentes, y por sobre todas las

cosas, ama... lo que él menos le demostraba a ella era cariño, afecto,

amor...

Hermione siguió llorando, hasta que finalmente se quedó dormida.

_**all I ever wanted was to be your only one**_

_**all I ever get was heartache, tears, and blood**_

_**all I ever do each night is cry myself to sleep**_

_**I always cry myself to sleep**_

_**I always cry myself to sleep**_

_**that's not healthy**_

Se despertó. Tardó unos segundos en reconocer donde estaba. Era la sala

común. Miro su reloj, eran las 4 de la madrugada. Su cuello le estaba

doliendo terriblemente a causa de la posición incomoda que había adoptado al

dormir en el sillón. Bostezó. Cerró el libro que tenia en su regazo. Se paró,

y se dispuso a caminar hacia la escalera, cuando alguien apareció frente a

ella.

-Hola Hermione - la saludó. ¿Qué hacia él a esa hora, junto a ella, cuando se

suponía que estaba durmiendo?

- Hola - respondió ella- que haces aquí?

- Hace unas horas entraste a nuestro cuarto, y yo estaba despierto. Te vi, y,

aunque no quise, escuché lo que le susurraste a Ron - Harry se sentía apenado

por confesarle a Hermione que la había escuchado.

- Ah... lo dije porque... – comenzó a explicarse la chica.

- No! no te expliques, no tienes por que... te he estado observando Hermione,

y déjame decirte que tu no eres la del problema, sino que el del problema es

él. He visto también como te trata, y puedo asegurarte que el no merece todo

tu cariño. Tú eres una persona que se da toda por amor, pero Ron no es una

persona que pueda valorar eso. No, no llores- Harry se le acerco un poco-

disculpa si te he lastimado, o si he dicho algo que no he debido. Prometo no

meterme mas en los asuntos de ustedes dos.

- No Harry- ahora fue Hermione quien se le acerco, y entre sollozos, dijo -

quiero agradecerte, porque durante todo este tiempo en el cual yo estaba con

Ron, me ayudaste en todo. Si tu no hubieras estado junto a mí, me habría

desarmado completamente. Tu estuviste ahí para darme el soporte que no obtuve

por parte de Ron, de mi novio...

- No tienes que agradecerme, es algo que hice porque... porque te quiero Hermione... - ya estaban muy cerca. Hermione, al escuchar eso, levanto la

vista, y se encontró con dos hermosos ojos verdes, que se penetraban en sus

dulces ojos café.

- Harry, yo... - se calló. Hermione posó su mano en la mejilla de Harry, y

este tomó la cintura de ella con su mano. A pocos milímetros una boca de la

otra, Hermione susurró - yo también te quiero- lo que dio paso a Harry para

posar sus suaves labios sobre los de la castaña. Un beso cálido y apasionado

era lo que estaban viviendo los dos amigos.

_**and all I ever wanted was to be your only one**_

_**all I ever get was heartache, tears and blood**_

_**all I ever do each night is cry myself to sleep**_

_**I always cry myself to sleep**_

_**I always cry myself to sleep**_

_**that's not healthy**_

Luego de minutos que parecieron horas, separaron sus labios, pero Harry

siguió abrazando a Hermione por la cintura.

- Hermione, que pasará con Ron- preguntó preocupado el morocho

- Harry, hasta este momento no me había dado cuenta que era lo que sucedía dentro de mí. Yo creía amar a Ron, pero eso no era amor. Todo el tiempo que estuve a su lado, me hizo mal, cada día tenia menos ganas de verlo. Pero estabas tu junto a él, y yo sabia que si algo pasaba, tu me ayudarías.

- Y así era, siempre podías contar conmigo... - Harry le dio otro beso, este en la frente- Y siempre podrás... quiero que estemos juntos, no me importa

nada mas... sufrí demasiado cuando supe de tu noviazgo con Ron, creí que te

había perdido, pero ahora que tengo otra oportunidad, quiero que entiendas,

que yo... te amo...

Hermione no lo pensó dos veces. Abrazó a Harry por el cuello y le dio un

dulce beso, el cual fue respondido inmediatamente.

- yo también -respondió ella, y abrazados como estaban, y luego de jurarse amor, se sentaron en el sillón, en donde se quedaron dormidos profundamente.


End file.
